


Coldflash Confectionaries

by nephilimswitchlight



Series: All I Want for Christmas [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Hockey Player Leonard Snart, M/M, Major Character Injury, Meeting the Parents, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Its December, which means Holiday Time! What better way to celebrate than with 25 moderately unconnected fluffy Holiday Coldflash oneshots!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: All I Want for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559833
Comments: 58
Kudos: 136





	1. The First Christmas

The air was crisp and cold, and despite his normal hatred for lower temperatures, Barry loved it. It was less because of the cold, and more because of the palpable cheer that seemed to have fallen over Central City with the accompanying snow. 

Everywhere he looked the city had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow had transformed the buildings to ice palaces. Fairy lights and festive decorations lined the streets and everything smelled like pine. Christmas was in the air and it was beautiful. 

Though the most beautiful part was the warm hand clasped within his. Len at his side was bundled up in his parka, a cream scarf covering his lower face. He was far too adorable, even with the scowl in his icy blue eyes. 

“Don’t you just love Christmas time?” Barry remarked with a happy sigh, squeezing Len’s hand as he leaned into him. He nodded towards a surprisingly well done snowman and sang softly, “Frosty the snowman..-”

“Melted.” Len grumbled. 

Barry’s singing turned into surprised laughter that was half a gasp as he nudged Len’s side with his elbow. “Awe, come on Len. Don’t be a humbug! Christmas is beautiful.”

“Christmas is basically a commercial holiday now.”

Barry shook his head. “No way! Christmas is about family and warmth. It's sitting by a fireplace with cocoa and cuddles, something I know you love. Its love and togetherness.”

“I don’t remember having any of that Barry.”

It wasn’t just his boyfriend’s words, but the empty almost lonely way he said them that caused Barry to come to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk. His stop was so sudden that it caused Len to give a half stumble as he was forced to a stop as well. He turned to face Barry, who hoped that the wide eyed look was only full of disbelief and sadness. Pity would only hurt Len. 

“Scarlet, no, come on.” he stated with a sigh. “I know that look.”

Barry acted as if he hadn’t said anything as a scowl began to overtake said look. “I hate Lewis. I would like to punch him in the face. We have to rectify that Len.” he gave the older man a very serious look. “We have to.”

“We really don’t.” Len shook his head adamantly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is!” Barry insisted firmly, gently tugging Len closer so that he could place a loving hand against his cheek. “Christmas is about family, and you are my family. I won't let another year go by without you experiencing the full thing.”

Len was quiet for a moment as they stared into each other’s but then he gave a soft sigh. “The full thing huh?”

Barry beamed, giving him an eager, delighted nod. “Everything! We can even stay at Joe’s on Christmas Eve. Bring Lisa. Have the whole early morning presents with giant homemade cinnamon rolls. Lighthearted, family, love.”

"Even though he has no idea we're together?"

"About time he learned, don't you think?"

Len leaned into his hand for a brief second with his eyes closed. A rare, soft, beautiful smile gracing his lips. Barry had to tap into the speedforce so he could study the sight before him for as long as possible. 

Almost immediately after returning his perception to normal, Len lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare back into Barry’s. “You really want that, huh?”

“I want you.” he clarified. “And I want you to be happy. For you to experience all the best things life has to offer. Especially a real family Christmas.”

Len let out a sigh that was more than just a gentle puff of air. “Alright, I guess I could give a real Christmas a try.”

Barry beamed and surged forward to give him a gentle, brief and very loving kiss. “Thank you. I promise, you’ll love it.”

“I love you.” Len countered, gently brushing a stray hair off of Barry’s forehead. “And I have no idea what I did to deserve your love in return.”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Barry informed him softly. “You have it. Always.”

He knew how hard it was for Len to accept affection, or for him to concede and issue. So he knew how much it meant for him to agree to Barry’s Christmas plans. He refused to let him regret it. He would do anything in his power to make sure that Len had the best holiday season possible. He was looking forward to the month to come. This Christmas would have no equal. 


	2. Candy Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbread house shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the regular Flash universe, but not connected to the first part.

It wasn’t until the fourth crackle of lightning that Len we finally forced to give a heavy sigh and set his frosting bag onto the dining table. Without lifting his head he put all of his annoyance into one word. 

“Scarlet.”

“Lenny.” his speedster replied with an innocent look from his lounged position. He was across the room on the plush crimson lounge couch, long legs spread out before him and back pressed into the cream wall. The pleased, far too innocent look seemed to emit from every pore of his body and Len let out another sigh.

“Stop stealing my gumdrops.”

Barry gave an exaggerated gasp. “Me? Steal? Why Leonard Snart I thought you knew me better than that?”

“You’re thieving my building materials.”

“The Flash never steals anything.”

“Mhhm.” he gave a non committal hum and went back to affixing the roof onto his gingerbread house. 

Not even a full minute later another crackle sounded. Len glanced over to see a handful of licorice gone this time and leveled a glare at the other man. 

“I’m not kidding Scarlet. Stop.”

“But Len, I’m not doing anything.” he beamed, made eye contact and then disappeared for less then a second. He reappeared a fraction to left then he had been, his mouth full and grin on his lips even as he chewed. 

“So if I look down, more of my candy won't be gone?”

Barry nodded, so he called his bluff only to sigh as he glanced at his spread of treats. Sure enough, none of the candy was gone but one of the sugar ice cream cones had disappeared. 

“My trees? Really?”

“I’m still not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Really?” he drawled and the speedster nodded. 

“Maybe we have a ghost.”

“With a sweet tooth?”

Barry beamed at his deadpan tone. “Absolutely! It’s Central, I’ve seen weirder.”

“Want to know what I think we have?”

The younger man cocked his head to the side curiously and nodded. Len grinned at his response and stood in order to stalk towards his boyfriend.

“I think,” he remarked as he came to stand before him, “that we have a little shit of a speedster that can’t keep his grubby little hands to himself. Think the Flash should investigate maybe?”

Barry grinned and swung his legs around to bracket Len’s, his arms loosely wrapping around his waist. “I don’t know Mr. Snart. I think the Flash is a little busy.”

“You mean the Flash is the culprit and doesn’t want to incriminate himself?” Len drawled, one of his hands reaching out to stroke the soft hair at the base of Barry’s skull. 

“Come now Captain, you’d love if the Flash were a thief.”

“I plead the fifth.”

“Then so do I.”

“Stop stealing my candy, Scarlet.”

“Give me an incentive?”

The hopeful, alluring look in Barry’s green eyes was far too much to resist. Len bent down and pressed his lips to the other’s, instantly turning the pressure into a heated touch. He licked into his mouth and swallowed the speedster’s delighted gasp. Seconds later the air around them moved quickly and Barry was suddenly in his arms, legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders.

Len took the weight easily, one arm securely wrapped around his Scarlet’s waist while the other rested with his paml flat on the muscles between his shoulder blades. He fell into all that was Barry easily, as he always did. The familiar feel and taste of his lips and mouth, the comforting smell of ozone and Barry’s spicy cologne, amplified the embrace as lightning literally danced around them. It was electrifying and intoxicating; Len regretted having to pull away. 

They were both panting when he did so, and he gave Barry a pleased smirk. “If you let me finish my house without eating the pieces, we can continue this when I’m done.”

Barry returned the sly smirk and bent back in his arms enough to meet his eyes fully. “Let me help and we have a deal.”   
Len gave a startled laugh. That had been the speedster’s goal all along and he was man enough to admit when he had been played. “Smooth Scarlet. All right, you have a deal.”

Barry beamed and bounced down from his embrace. “Knew I could get you to let me help after all. Captain Cold, defeated once again.”

Len chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. If he was honest, losing to the Flash wasn’t so bad. At least not if the end result was so satisfying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and the kudos! You are all very wonderful, and would love to hear from you.


	3. Not Just for Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes Len sledding for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1! Len's first Christmas activity Barry introduces him to.

“You’ve never been sledding?” Barry couldn’t help the shock that colored his tone and Len gave him a deadpanned look. 

“What I just said Scarlet.”

“Well then we have to go sledding!”

Len rolled onto his side and propped his head up on a closed fist. “I really hope you don't mean right now.”   
Barry rolled his eyes and scooted closer to lay his head on the other man’s arm to peer up at him. “Of course not. I am perfectly content right here.”

He grinned and wrapped his arms around Barry, rolling them so the younger man was laid onto his chest. “Good. Me too.”

“We are going sledding tomorrow though.”

“Whatever you want Scarlet.” he murmured into his ear as his embrace tightened around him. 

Barry gave a happy sigh and burrowed even closer. “Hold you to that.”

Come the next afternoon, however, Len had apparently forgotten. Well if the look he was currently giving Barry was anything to go by. It was nothing short of perplexed, one perfect brow arched questioningly. “You were serious?”

“Dead serious.” he shook the plastic disk he was holding up. “Parka up Captain Cold, we’re going sledding.”

Len laughed and accepted the blue sled. “You realize this is a kids activity, right?”

“Well, your bastard father deprived you of Christmas activities and I’m remeding that. Remember?”

Len nodded as if Barry was slow, but the speedster ignored the look and beamed. “Good! That starts with sledding.”

“If you insist.”

His smile grew as he nodded. “Excellent! You’re driving.”

The entire drive he was practically vibrating with pent up energy, causing Len to reach over and place a settling hand on his knee. “Is sledding really this exciting?”

He nodded eagerly. “Sledding is so innocent Len! It’s freeing and fun. Happy. I’m excited for you to experience it for the first time.”

The look Len gave him was so love filled that Barry couldn’t help the besotted sigh he let out, which only made Len smile more. “You’re something else Scarlet.”

“I try.” he squeezed Len’s hand. “Trust me though, this is going to be amazing.”

When they reached the hill, Barry practically dragged him from the car and then guided them over towards a less crowded area. As soon as they stopped walking, he turned to face the other man all while bouncing in place. 

“You ready?”

“It’s basically just falling down a hill.”

“It’s sliding down a hill.” Barry corrected, dropping his sled to the ground and then falling onto it. “Come on!”

Len followed his lead, and once he was seated Barry braced himself and grinned over at him. “Now just push off!”

With that instruction, he pushed away with a loud cheer. Almost as soon as he started down the hill he spun his sled around to watch as Len did so as well. The older man let out a surprised laugh and Barry beamed. “I told you it was fun!”

Len just grinned and spun his sled in circles. It was a freeing look on the generally stoic thief, and Barry was beyond delighted to have put it there. It was a look he wanted to see on his boyfriend’s face far more often. 

They came together at the bottom of the hill and Barry instantly vaulted himself from his sled and onto the other man. “You liked it! Right?”

Len laughed as he caught him, head nodding. “Have to admit, it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.”

“Yes!” Barry exclaimed victoriously before settling around Len’s neck. “I knew you would like it!”

“I do have one question though.”

“What’s that?” he asked as he sat up, pulling Len upwards with him. 

“Do you have a sled like that?” he nodded towards one of the longer ones a family was seated on not far from them. 

Barry nodded, giving him a questioning look. “I do.”

Len raised an eyebrow in response. “So you’re saying we can have all this exhilarating fun, with you in my arms the entire time and you didn’t think to bring it?”

His eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought of that! Though it was an easily remedied oversight. 

He glanced around them before quickly flashing to Joe’s in order to grab the aforementioned sled. When he returned, it was to the top of the hill where he waved the orange plastic around until Len noticed him. 

“Well come on! What’re you waiting for?”

Len’s delighted laughter answered him and he beamed. Christmas Traditions:Part One was a resounding success! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you millions for reading! Hope you're enjoying, would love to hear from you!


	4. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is very, very much in love with Barry Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An immediate continuation of the previous chapter and a follow up to Chapter One.

Sledding was an experience Len would have to admit he greatly enjoyed. He had been apprehensive of the idea, but had ended up loving every minute of it. Especially after his speedster had brought out the two person sled. 

If all of Barry’s other Christmas experiences went as today had, Len would have to absolutely conceded to the man that Christmas was a magical time. A few days ago when Barry had encouraged him to give it a try, he had been skeptical. So far though, he was enjoying himself immensely. 

He was sure though, that it had far more to do with his boyfriend then with the holiday itself. There was just something so pure and beautiful with the way that Barry viewed the world. He would have to be an idiot to turn away any chance to experience life as the speedster did. Len had been called a lot of things in his life, but idiot was never one of them. 

Despite that, it was moments like the one he was in now that he would always cherish over any sort of organized traditions. It had started to snow as their sledding day had come to an end, and Barry was a sight to behold. 

He stood a few feet from Len, his head tilted back and body wonderfully relaxed. His hair was sparkling with glittery flakes, his face flushed. His eyes were closed and mouth open as he attempted to catch the falling snow on his tongue. It shouldn’t have been as beautiful as it was, yet Len was entirely enthralled. 

He couldn’t look away as an impossible amount of love for the younger man filled him. It was pure and all consuming. A feeling he couldn’t possibly contain within himself, so he didn’t even try. 

“I love you.”

Barry dropped his head down and beamed at him. “I love you too.”

Len shook his head and approached him, instantly cupping his far too beautiful face. “No, Scarlet. I love you more than I thought was possible.”

“Because of the sledding?” Barry’s tone was simultaneously confused and besotted, forcing Len to have to shake his head again. 

“Because of you.” he said firmly, one of his thumbs stroking over Barry’s cheek as he stared into his wide eyes. “Because you learn I’ve never done something and immediately aim to change that. Because you love with your entire being and it makes you even more beautiful than you already are. Because I am in awe of you, Barry.”

He stared at him speechlessly and then tossed himself into Len’s arms, hugging around his shoulders tightly. He pressed his cheek to the thief’s, and the older man could feel his lips move as he spoke. “That was beautiful Len. I love you too, and you deserve every bit of that love. I’ll never stop showering you in it.”

Len dropped his arms down in order to hold him tightly. He wasn’t sure he agreed with his speedster, but he would never do anything to dissuade him of it. If he had his way, he’d never let the man go again. 

Standing in the snow fall with the love of his life in his arms was the perfect way to end a day. Especially one as wonderful as they had had. Len vowed to himself then to try and make Barry’s holiday just as good as the one his boyfriend would give him. No one deserves it more than his Scarlet Speedster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would be delighted to hear from you.


	5. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is far past time for Joe to meet Len as Barry's boyfriend. He can only hope it goes okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally written to stand alone from the others, but as I was editing it to post today I realized it could go really well with the main line of chapters 1, 3 and 4. I did have to go into chapter one to add a few lines for it to work, but it didn't change the story line at all. Enjoy!

Barry was fidgeting with his hand so insistently that he was tapping into the speedforce. He couldn’t help the consistent tapping of his fingers against his palm and he wished with everything that he could, but his anxiety was just far to pressing to let his conscious mind have any control. A sudden gentle pressure on his hands caused them to still and he glanced up to meet Len’s eyes. 

“We don’t have to go in Scarlet.” he said softly. “Not if its causing you this much anxiety.”

“It’s just Joe and Cecile. I love you Len, and I want them to love you too.”

“They might not, and that’s okay. You know Iris supports you, and Wally was my teammate. It wouldn’t be a surprise though if the detective and DA don’t like me.”

“It would be a snap decision, not to mention a prejudice one.” Barry grumbled. “Total bullshit. I want to bring my boyfriend to decorate the family tree so he can have the perfect holiday. I should be able to do so without worrying that my foster dad is going to shoot him!”

“Well, at least you can catch the bullets if he does.”

Len chuckled and the dry look Barry sent him and gave the speedster a little grin. “What? Not funny?”

“Not in the least bit.” he gave a sigh and then a determined nod. “Okay, let’s do this.” He thread the fingers of one hand through Len’s and opened the door with the other.

Joe’s living room was covered in boxes of ornaments and seated in the middle of the Christmas mess was Iris and Wally. They both looked over as he and Len entered, smiles gracing their faces.

“Barr! Len!”Iris bounced to her feet and hurried to hug them both. Barry couldn’t help but to grin at the surprised look Len shot him as his sister pulled the thief down for an embrace. “Glad you’re finally here!”

“Nice to see you man.” Wally also gave him a back slapping hug, not seeming to mind that Len just stood still with his eyes slightly widened. 

He then gave Barry a hug as well before nodding between their once again clasped hands. “How long has this been going on?”

“Long time.” Len answered and Barry nodded with what he knew was a sappy look. 

“Three years about. Right around Christmas before Len joined the Legends.”

“They used breaking and entering as foreplay.” Iris remarked dryly. 

Barry gasped out her name in shock as Len laughed. “She’s not far off.” he remarked, causing Barry to blush. 

“So not surprised. When the aliens happened, Cisco told me that you guys were flirting from the very first time you went against each other.” Wally stated. 

Len grinned and gave a one armed shrug. “Can you blame me? Hard not to flirt with the cute guy with beautiful eyes. Especially not when he’s running around in red fetish gear.”

“Len!” Barry exclaimed while the other two laughed. “It is not fetish gear!”

“Yeah don’t let Cisco hear you say that.” Wally suggested. “He would get very indignant.”

Joe and Cecile chose that moment to come in from the kitchen and Barry’s embarrassment evaporated, transforming instantly into apprehension. 

Len’s hand reached out to grasp his once more. Barry watched as Joe observed the movement with bated breath. He watched his eyes move in slow motion and let out a silent gasp as his foster father smiled. 

“Finally decided to admit your relationship Barr?”

“What?” Barry absolutely did not squeak. He didn’t. No matter what Len would say later. He gave a very dignified and manly gasp at Joe’s very chill acception of them. 

“Come now Barry, I’m a detective. Your flirting and touches were no where near as subtle as you thought they were.”

“It’s like, the worst kept secret ever.” Wally added. “I think Sara and Oliver Queen started a betting pool on when you finally tell us.”

“I said by Christmas, so I totally won!” Iris exclaimed. 

“Cheat!” Barry exclaimed. “You encouraged this!”

She gave an unapologetic shrug. “Keeping it secret has been driving you insane. I wanted you to be free to be with who you love, and to have the Christmas you want.”

Barry glanced between Joe and Cecile. “So you two don’t have any objections?”

“Just want you to be happy son.” Joe replied while Cecile nodded at his side. 

“I know much more about Leonard Snart the Legend than Leonard Snart the criminal.” she smiled kindly. “Of course I approve.”

“Thank you.” Barry almost sighed out, all the tension leaving him as he leaned into Len’s side. Joe just beamed and gave a nod in return. 

“Now come on, get comfortable you two! We’ve got a tree to trim! And no superspeed!”

Both speedsters gave playful groans without really meaning it. Barry barely paid any attention to reacting at all. He was too preoccupied with smiling up at his boyfriend. 

“I told you it would be fine Scarlet.”

“Thank you for giving it a chance, even if there was no risk.” Barry replied. “It would have killed my ‘best Christmas ever’ plan if today had gone badly.”

Len gave him a loving grin and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Anything for you Barry.”

“Love you.” he told him softly. 

“Me too, Barry.”

“Hey lovebirds, come on!” Iris called. “Just because we’re happy for you doesn’t mean you get to be all sweet and unhelpful. Christmas waits for no man!”

Barry laughed and shucked off his jacket, catching Len’s parka as he followed suit. He gave him a wide grin as he hung both up. “Ready for step two of a perfect Christmas: Tree Trimming West Style?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Barry beamed and guided him to the couch. This case of meet the family really couldn’t have gone better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Would love to hear from you.


	6. The Rioter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting on a ski lift gifts Barry a new appreciation for a whole other winter sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is an AU from the first season. Barry is still the Flash, but Len isn't Captain Cold.

Barry really, really hadn’t wanted to go skiing. Skiing was all about balance and grace. He may be a speedster, but a graceful man superspeed does not make. 

Cisco, Iris, Eddie and Caitlin had been adamant however, so here he was. Skiing. Not only skiing, but skiing with a stranger. A very attractive stranger. 

The other four had paired up for the lifts and left him alone. He had ended up seated beside a beautiful man with the most ensnaring ice blue eyes he had ever seen. He was so unfairly attractive and Barry was tongue tied just sitting beside him. With any luck, the ride up would be quick. 

Of course, lady luck was not someone who courted Barry often. In fact, they were so at odds that part way up the, the lift shuddered and suddenly stopped. 

Barry instantly tensed, as did the man at his side. He glanced over to him and nervously asked, “It’s really not supposed to do that, is it?”

The man shook his head. “No, I’ve never had it happen before.”

“Do you come here often?” he asked and then blushed hotly. “I really didn’t mean for that to come out like a come on!”

The man chuckled. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Barry blushed even deeper and his companion flashed him a grin before saying, “To answer your question, yes. I come up here every weekend with my sister. Skiing is a good family activity.”

“This is my first time. My friends dragged me out here.” He motioned to the two carts ahead of them and then looked down. “Are we in danger?”

“Unlikely. Probably just a motor stall.”

Barry let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he was holding. “That’s a relief.” he gave him a grin. “I’m Barry Allen, by the way.”

“Len Snart.” he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you Barry.”

“You too.” they shared a smile and then Len gave him a curious look. 

“So, Barry. What do you do outside of being forced to go skiing?”

“I’m a CSI with the CCPD.” he replied proudly. “You?”

“I play hockey.”

“Like, for the Rioters?” he asked and received a nod in return. “Wow! That’s so awesome!”

“Glad you think so. Ever been to a game before?”

Barry shook his head. “No, never really had the time. Also, I’ve always been the geekier guy. Sports have never really held my interest.”

“It can be an acquired taste. Gets a bit violent.”

“You ever been hurt?”

“Couple times.”

They continued easy conversation as the lift stalled, even when it slowly started to move. So when they came to reach the top, Barry was both surprised and disappointed. Len had been beyond easy and comfortable to talk to. He hated for their conversation to come to an end. 

He clumsily left the lift, watching in awe as Len slid easily from the seat and onto his feet. The man turned his beautiful eyes onto Barry and smiled. 

“Nice talking with you Barry.”

“You too, Len.”

He gave a wave before smoothly gliding away, leaving Barry a little distracted. A call of his name had him snapping out of his haze so he could shuffle over to his friends. 

“You okay there Barr?” Iris asked. 

He nodded dumbly. “Yeah. I’m good. Though I think I have a sudden interest in hockey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. Terribly sorry that the posting is far later tonight. Hope to hear from you!


	7. A Sledding Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competitive sledding ends in injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon universe where Len never dies and stays a Legend. Main difference other than that is that he and Barry are in an established relationship.

Len didn’t know what it was about he and Barry that always resulted in a competition. Most of the time he loved it, the adrenaline, the pulse of competition. Even the risk. He loved when he went up against the Flash and they had fun. Today though, today never should have happened the way it did. 

Everything started out completely innocently. A nice snowy day out. Some sledding with the Legends, Team Flash and Lisa. Hot cocoa, fun and plenty of flirting with his Scarlet. It all went downhill though when Barry gave him That Look.

It was one of his speedster’s expressions that Len loved the most. His lips pulled up in a small smirk, one brow arched elegantly over mischievous green eyes. It was beautiful and promised dangerous fun. 

“Wanna race?”

Team Flash ‘ooo’ed’ while Nate and Ray made some sort of cackling noise. Cisco shook his head and gave Len a warning look. “Say no, man. Say no now and move far away.”

“The word ‘race’ out of a speedster’s mouth seems unfair.” Zari agreed. 

“Don’t listen to them.” Barry waved their words away and stepped closer, brandishing a sled like it was a cross between a weapon and a trophy. “You’re my favorite. I’d totally go easy on you.”

“No speedforce?” Len asked, his hand raised out towards the offered item as he waited for a response.

“No speedforce.”

At the agreement, he grinned and grasped the plastic. “Then bring it on Flash.”

“Fighting words, Captain.”

And so they began to race down the longest sled hill in Central, both vaulting down the hill like projectiles. They were in their own little world sliding along the frozen ground with delighted laughter. It was the best plan they had made all day.

Len though, was used to his plans becoming skewed. He was used to outliers causing every step to be scrapped. Those were heists though. Missions. It was different, and entirely unexpected, when a day out of fun with his boyfriend was suddenly and spectacularly ruined in a way completely out of his control. 

One moment, they were racing with laughter in their throats, the next Barry’s delight was cut off by a startled cry when a small child was suddenly running before them. If it wasn’t for the crackle of lightning that accompanied the movement, Barry never would have been able to rip the sled out of the child’s direction. Never been able to slam himself directly into a tree at way too fast speeds.

Len wasn’t the only one to shout the speedster’s name as he rolled to the side to stop his own descent. He left the sled where it was as he stumbled to his feet and then immediately scampered toward his boyfriend.

He dropped to his knees at Barry’s side, who instantly rolled over to peer at him with pain filled eyes. “So, who won?”

Len laughed with a choked back sob. “You’re an idiot. You could have crushed yourself.”

“Tis but a scratch.” he remarked with a grin. 

Len’s eyes darted down to where the accelerated impact of his upper arm and shoulder with the tree had torn not only his clothes, but the skin as well. Blood was beginning so soak into the fabric causing him to frown in worry. “Come on Scarlet. Let’s let Caitlin be the judge of that.”

It was far more than a scratch. He had broken his arm and shoulder both, but lucky for them Barry was a speedster. 

“You’re already healing very well.” Caitlin assured him. “Shouldn’t take more than the rest of today, but I want you wearing this sling until tomorrow. Can’t risk them healing wrong.”

“Heal wear it.” Len assured her in return, which she replied with a smile before exiting to the cortex in order to leave the two of them alone. 

“Only I could get hurt sledding.” Barry remarked dryly, his tone almost self deprecating. 

“Only you could be a hero sledding.” Len corrected, gently guiding him to rest his head on Len’s shoulder. “Anyone else would have hit that girl.”

“We’ll have to have a rematch.”

Len grinned and turned his head to brush a kiss to Barry’s hair. “Anytime Scarlet. I can’t wait to win a race for once.”Fighting words Len. Fighting words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying, and would love to hear from you.


	8. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to cheer Len up at a Christmas party brings about an unexpected reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same sort of universe as the previous chapter, though no established coldflash in this one.

Barry loved whenever they worked with the Lengends. Yes, everyone was awesome and he considered them all friends but it was one person who he was glad to see above all the others. Leonard Snart. 

He had always been drawn to the thief, even when they weren’t allys. Now though that they were more or less teammates, it was very hard to ignore his attraction to the other man. 

Despite what he claimed, Len was just so good. He obviously cared for his family, and the Legends team were becoming some of that family. Barry could see it clearly in how protective of them he was. 

He was also way to attractive for words. Distracting levels of attractive and Barry was pretty sure the man was very aware of the effect he had on people, the speedster in particular. 

Everytime they teamed up, Barry couldn’t help but to stare at him. Though that got dangerous very fast, depending on the threat of the time. He much preferred situations like the one they were in now. 

A four team Christmas party had seemed like a daunting idea when Sara and Felicity proposed it, but now Barry couldn’t have been more delighted. If only for the chance to see Leonard Snart in an ugly holiday sweater. 

The thief though, didn’t seem as delighted. He was leaning on the balcony outside of STAR labs’s lounge, gaze locked out on the city around them. It wasn’t a hard decision to leave the circle of Cisco, Curtis and Ray to approach Len instead. 

“You okay?” he asked softly as he came to stand by the older man. 

Len glanced over at him and gave a sharp nod. “Fine, Scarlet.”

“You don’t look very fine.” Barry nudged him gently with his shoulder. “You can talk to me.”   
His jaw clenched for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh. “Sometimes I think I made a mistake leaving Central.”

“To join the Legends?”

He gave another nod. “I suppose I’m just feeling homesick.”

“You could always take a break?” Barry suggested gently. 

“Not sure I’ll come back.”

Barry frowned at his almost melancholy tone. “There is nothing wrong with that, you know?” Coming home doesn’t negate the life you’ve started to lead. You’ll never stop being a Legend, Len.”

“Is this another of those, ‘there’s good in you’ speech?” 

He laughed and nudged the thief again. “You’ve far surpassed that Len. You’re beyond good. You’re a hero now.”

Len huffed, but gave him a grin. “Guess I can’t really refute that, huh?”

“Not at all.” he grinned back. “But being a hero, doing all of this, it’s draining. No one would blame you if you wanted to come home. Spend time with Lisa.”

“I might.”

They fell into a still sort of heavy silence, so Barry turned him around so that they were facing facing each other. “Come now though. No frowns at a Christmas party!”

He raised an eyebrow in response. “How’re you going to stop me, Scarlet?”

Barry suddenly grinned and then flashed out of the labs. He returned seconds later with a handful of snow that he instantly shoved down Len’s sweater. 

“Barry!” he gasped in shock, lifting the material from his chest to shake the slush out. 

Barry just gave him a shit eating grin. “What’re you going to do about it Len?”

“Is that really a game you want to play, Scarlet?”

“Well, see, I couldn’t let you stay all frowny.” he cocked his head and grinned. “Figured a good chase would raise your spirits.”

He suddenly gave him a blinding grin. “You know what Scarlet, I can’t help but to agree.”

“Oh?” Barry asked while beaming back. 

“Mhmm.” he took the few steps closer, barricading him into the railing. “You know I don’t like to lose, right?”

“Well,” Barry leaned into his space, meeting his alluring eyes with a flirty grin. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

“Seems like I already have. No chase needed.”

“And what do you plan on doing about that? You don’t appear to have any snow.”

Len just smirked and did the last thing Barry expected. He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, hope you're enjoying. Kinda wish the crossover was just Christmas party a giant heart attack the next few days are going to be, ha! Would love to hear from you. :)


	9. Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is very unprepared to lose power. Lucky for him, he has a handsome neighbor to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non powered AU! I'm really sorry its so short, but there is a sequel for it!

Barry had just barely managed to get home when suddenly all of his power flickered into nothing. He groaned from his face planted position on his couch and struggled to pull out his phone in order to check if the snow was causing this or if his breaker was wigged. Again. 

After checking the power grid, he let out another groan. So it wasn’t just a blown fuse. The whole block was out of power for the foreseeable future. It was a nightmare that Barry was woefully unprepared for. 

He was barely home anymore. The precinct had him working insane hours, so he basically came home just to sleep. He wasn’t even sure he had any food in the place at all, let alone anything else he could need to deal with a long blackout. 

There was no way he could safely get to and from any store to fix that either, no with the storm that was raging outside. He was pretty certain that he was well and truly screwed. 

He was just about to call Joe and beg for some assistance when a knock sounded on the door. Maybe he wouldn’t have to call his foster father at all. Seems he just knew Barry too well. 

It wasn’t Joe at his door though, but the beautiful engineer that was his neighbor. He couldn’t keep down the eager grin at the sight. He was far too besotted with Leonard Snart to not feel like a school boy with a crush whenever he showed up. 

He opened the door and turned the grin onto the man himself. “Hi, Len!”

“Barry,” he drawled his name far too alluringly. “Thought I’d come check on you. Wasn’t sure if you were prepared for a power outage at all.”   
“I...am not. In anyway.”

Len gave a warm chuckle. “Figured as much. Why don’t you come over?”

Barry blinked owlishly for a moment, delight and shock filling him. In the almost two years that he had pinned after Len, he had never been over to the other man’s place. This was absolutely a dream come true. So, as soon as he gathered himself, he nodded eagerly. “Thank you Len! I’d really like that.”

He followed him the few feet over to the next apartment and looked around instantly. Len really was prepared. Battery lanterns sat on most flat surfaces, the gas stove had pans of boiling water raising the temperature and the plush couches were covered in fluffy blankets. Barry couldn’t see what he had for food supply, but he was guessing it was as well thought out as his light and heat. 

“You’re a regular boy scout, aren't you?”

“It’s good to be prepared.” he walked over to the island dividing the living room from the kitchen and picked up a red rectangle. “Here, this is a pre charged battery back. Get your phone up to hundred.”

“Thank you.” he accepted the battery with a grateful smile. “For everything.”

“Well,” Len gave him one of his enticing smirks, “I couldn’t let my gorgeous neighbor freeze and or starve to death.”

Barry blushed brilliantly and lowered his eyes to hide from the other’s piercing gaze. He may not die from starvation of cold, but he was pretty sure that Leonard Snart would be the death of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Hope to hear from you. :)


	10. Fourteen Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stringing popcorn with a hungry speedster makes for an interesting challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of the main story line from Chapters 1,3,4 and 5. Sorry it's much shorter than the others.

Barry had insisted that this was part of everyone’s Christmas traditions, and though it seemed silly Len was enjoying himself. There was something about the repetitive motions of stringing popcorn kernels together that was very relaxing to him. 

It seemed as if Barry was as relaxed as he was, since the speedster was seated at his side without any of his pent up energy shaking or purposeless chatter. Though when he glanced over, the reason for his silence was instantly obvious. 

The younger man was far less stringing popcorn then he was eating it. Len had glanced over just in time to see him shove a fist full of the kernels into his mouth. He caught his eyes just in time for sheepish guilt to fill the green orbs he loved so much. 

“Scarlet. You aren’t helping.”   
“I am too!” he exclaimed after swallowing his giant mouth full. 

“How many pieces have you strung?”

“A lot! I’ve just, uh, maybe eaten more?”

Len chuckled and set his string down to the coffee table gently. “I really shouldn’t be surprised.”

“I was hungry!” he half whined, turning wide puppy eyes onto Len. “You know me, food is like a drug.”

“This was your idea.”

“And it’s an excellent idea!” he tossed an arm over Len’s shoulders and leaned on the thief’s shoulder. “This is a Christmas staple Len.”

“Is it also tradition to eat it?”

“Mhhm.” Barry hummed as he looked up through his lashes at him. “Eating it is the most fun.”

“What if we wanted to decorate with it?”

“We still can! There’s tons of popcorn Len. Enough for dozens of strings.”

“How many pieces of that do you plan on eating?”

“Lets say, fourteen percent?”

Len laughed and wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist. “I guess I could live with a fourteen percent loss.”

“It’s a deal.” Barry kissed his shoulder and popped another handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

He gave another love filled laugh and proceeded to continue his string of popcorn as well. He was really loving all the traditions that Barry was introducing him to. They made Christmas so much more enjoyable. He just hoped what he had in plan for the speedster in return would be loved just as much as what he had given him. 

He also didn’t want Barry to catch on that he was planning anything. So instead of being as sappy as he wanted to he turned his head and gave a little smirk. “So, does this mean that I can keep fourteen percent of what ever heist the Flash stops?”

Barry just burst into laughter as he shook his head. “Nice try, Len.”

“Shame.” he drawled, though it was entirely faked. He was more than content with what they had now. Though things could always get better, Len didn’t think he would ever need a heist again to be happy. Barry was more than enough of an adrenaline rush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Would love to hear from you. :)


	11. Lighthearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets some ice skating lessons from some interesting teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the same main storyline following chapters 1,3,4,5 and 10.

Len was sure that going ice skating with Barry was going to be a treat, he just had no idea that it would be like this. He thought maybe they would glide around the ice, holding hands like all the stereotypical Christmas romance movies. He never really took into consideration the fact that Barry could not skate. At all. 

He himself, had grown up on the ice. It had been his and Lisa’s one tradition that they had tried to keep going through everything. Barry though, has never skated and despite being a speedster, he wasn’t very good at keeping himself upright. 

For the first while, Len had tried to help him. He’d hold his arm around his waist and guide him forward. Though it was fun, it was also very distracting for both of them being pressed together so tightly. 

He then tried to guide him by his hands, but Barry still couldn’t keep his feet very steady underneath him. He’d wobble and fall forward with a sheepish look on his face. 

“I’m so sorry Len! Balance has never really been my strong suit.”

“Don’t be sorry Scarlet,” he said as he pushed his bangs away from his face. “Why don’t I run to get us some hot chocolate, and you can maybe take a circle around the rink? Try on your own but with the support of the railing?”

Barry nodded, pressed a kiss to his nose, and began to scoot along the edge of the ice. Len watched him with a delighted grin as he moved towards the cafeteria area. He hated having to turn his back on his speedster in order to get them drinks, he was just far too adorable to watch. 

Though when he returned to the rink, he was in for a far more adorable surprise. In his absence, a group of three kids had gathered around Barry and were gently showing him how to move on the ice. A little girl was holding his hand while two boys were guiding him from either side. 

The look of delight on Barry’s face was heartwarming. He looked far to enlightened to have the children’s attention, as he was listening to them with such rapt attention. The kids seemed to be feeling just as delighted as they were beaming up at him with laughter in their faces. 

Instead of calling out to him, Len leaned against the edge of the rink to just watch him for a moment. It was such a delight to see Barry so lighthearted and weightless. Fighting crime in both his jobs tended to add an extra pressure onto his shoulders that Len really wished that he could let go of more often. There was no way he was going to stop something that put a smile on his face like the one he currently wore. 

Eventually, Barry and his three helpers reached Len’s side and he beamed at him. “Len! These are Kaily, Conner and Kaiden. They wanted to help me be a little less helpless.”

The three kids giggled and Kaily nodded enthusiastically. “Barry needs so much help!”

Len laughed and grinned at the young girl. “Thank you for your sacrifice my dear.”

She giggled again, and the boys laughed with her. Barry gave him a grin as well as he shrugged. “They’re excellent teachers.”

“Well, you haven’t fallen again.”

The kids laughed some more, which increased even more when Barry said, “Guess they’re even better teachers than you are.”

Len shrugged and gave them a nod. “I bow to your expertise. Would you mind if I steal him away though?”

They just gave more delighted grins and waved as they skated away expertly. Barry beamed at him as he hesitantly waddled up to Len. “They’re great kids.”

“Seemed like it.” he grinned and handed over Barry’s cocoa. “You looked like you were having a lot of fun.”

“I was.” he plopped onto the bench right outside of the ice and gave a heavy sigh. “Though I so am not an ice skater.”

“I’ll have to agree there.” Len sat down beside him and kissed his temple. “Though today was a lot of fun.”

Barry beamed at him over the rim of his cocoa and nodded. “I always have fun with you Len, though I think today was special. Thank you for showing me a piece of you.”

He gave his speedster a warm smile and tangled their fingers together. “You have all of me, Scarlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading! Hope to hear from you. :)


	12. New Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry keeps dragging his friends to hockey games, and they're getting very sick of his pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a follow up for chapter six! Hope you enjoy.

Barry had an obsession and he knew that it was driving his friends insane. This was the fourth hockey game he had begged Cisco and Caitlin to come to with him and he was pretty sure that at least Cisco wanted to smack him more than once. 

“Barry, man, I love you but this is getting insane. Just approach the guy!” his friend exclaimed, arm swinging to encompass the ice rink before them. “What the hell does sitting in these stands accomplish?”

“I get to see him without making a fool of myself!” He exclaimed, eyes stuck on the gliding form of Leonard Snart on the ice. 

“You didn’t when you met him.” Caitlin said softly, laying a gentle hand on his arm. “You said you guys clicked when you were on that ski lift.”

“We did!” He groaned before resting his chin in his hands with a dramatic sigh. “But that was then. Now I’ve built him up in my mind as this way too attractive guy that's far out of my league.”

“Barry, no way!” Cisco exclaimed before lowering his voice. “You’re the freaking Flash! Your a catch!”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Caitlin encouraged. “Just try and talk to him.”

“Seriously man, because I’m so sick of hockey games!”

“I’ll think about it.”

Heavy on the think. He was not in anyway secure enough to approach the hockey player. Leonard Snart was absolutely what qualified as a celebrity for Central City, and his life story was so inspirational. After finding out more about the man, Barry had become terrified to approach him because what he had said to his friends was so, so true. He was way out of his league.

So instead of actually approaching him, he has been to every single game from the moment he had met the Rioter. In every one of them he had watched the older man play with rapt attention. He was so beautiful in every movement he made, even the violent ones. Barry may or may not have spent far too much time in the speedforce in order to appreciate it even longer. 

This game was no different, and despite not enjoying the sport itself Barry was disappointed when it ended. It was a feeling his friends very much did not agree with as they were out of their seats quickly. 

“You, stay,” Cisco ordered with a fierce point towards Barry. “Stay and _talk to him_!”

Barry let out a groan and fell back in his chair. He’d stay until he was sure his friends were gone and then would flash out of there. Maybe next game he’d feel up to trying to talk to the famous skater. The decision was taken out of his hands as he was maneuvering towards the exit by a loud call of his name. 

He froze and turned to face a smiling Leonard Snart with a look of surprise on his own features. “Len!”

He stopped barely a couple feet from Barry and gave him a warm grin. “I thought I saw you at the last couple games. When I saw you tonight I had to make sure I said hi. Thought you weren’t a sports fan?”

“Oh, uhm, I’m not.” he blushed and bit his lip for a moment before shrugging. “I may have come here to watch a particular Captain.”

“I certainly hope I’m that Captain.” he drawled as he took one step closer. “Since I’ve been regretting not getting your number when we met.”

“Really?” Barry squeaked and then blushed brightly. “I mean, uhm, yeah me too. A lot.”

“I’m glad, because I wanted to bypass the number and ask you to go to dinner with me, right now.”

Barry blinked in shock and then after a moment when he was no longer filled with absolute surprise, he nodded eagerly. “I would really, really love that.”

Len grinned and nodded his head towards the back of the building. “I just need to go clean up. Wait for me?”

“Absolutely.” he sat down into the closest chair with a delighted grin on his face. He had never in a million years thought that he would be going out to dinner with Len, at all. Or that the hockey player would have been the one to approach him. He was very, very ready for this date, though, no matter how unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading. :) you are all a delight and I would love to hear from you.


	13. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gives Len a Christmas gift, which gives the thief an almost surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another canon divergent! This one Len and Barry have become pretty good friends, but aren't dating yet.

Leonard Snart was not expecting someone to knock at his door, and to him, unexpected visitors would never bode well. He stood cautiously, eyes flickering towards his room where the cold gun was located, though ultimately decided to check who was there first. As he peeked through the eyehole, surprise filled him. Of all the people he expected to be at his door, Barry Allen was one of the last. 

Despite his shock at seeing the speedster, he easily opened it and gave the younger man a delighted smirk. “Scarlet. What brings you here?”

Barry grinned. “Well, I contemplated paying you back and breaking in, but I don’t have quite the same mysterious air as you do.”

Len laughed, the sound surprising even himself. “Well, since there was no payback involved, was there another reason for your visit?”

He lifted the bag in his hand, a bright blue Christmas one with a smiling snowman. “I have a present for you!”

Len’s eyebrow climbed up his forehead as he attempted to control his look of shock. “A present?”

“Mhmm.” Barry hummed, offering his arm out with the bag dangling from his fingertips. “I made it!”

“You made it?”

Barry grinned. “You going to just repeat everything I say, or are you going to open it?”

Len scowled at the speedster and reached out to gently pull the parcel away. It was incredibly light and he was instantly intrigued. He had no idea what Barry could have made him, but he couldn’t deny being eager to find out. 

He put his hand inside, his fingers brushing the softest material he had ever touched. He pulled it out and couldn’t stop the fond chuckle that escaped him. In his hands was a sweater. It had a smooth gradient from dark blue to ice blue and a white snowflake was centered on its chest. 

He turned openly intrigued and impressed eyes on Barry. “You did this?”

“I’ve taken up knitting to relax. It’s the only thing that I can’t speed do, since it burns up the yarn.”

“Why did you make me one?”

Barry shrugged, an attractive red flooding his cheeks. “You’re my friend now, Len. Doesn’t matter what’s happened in the past. I care about you and wanted to give you something nice.”

“Thank you, Barry.” Len said softly, gripping the soft knit almost protectively. 

Barry beamed and nodded. “You’re welcome Len. I hope you like it!”

“It’s very nice. I hope it fits.”

“It will.” the gorgeous blush returned to Barry’s cheeks. “I had Gideon give me accurate measurements.”

Len laughed and gave the speedster a grin. “Crafty. I like it.”

Barry gave a laugh of his own. “Cisco called it creepy.”

“Well, it got me a sweater. I won’t complain.”   
“I’m glad.”

A soft silence fell over them for a moment, the former enemies staring at each other almost hypnotically. Len couldn’t help but to be drawn into the open affection on the younger man’s face. It was warm and honest and directed entirely towards him. He was unsure how to feel about it, but if the surge of warmth swelling within himself was any indication, he was feeling along the same lines as Barry was.

After far too short of a time, the speedster let out a sad sounding sigh. “I need to get going, have some tests running I need to check on. I’m really glad you like the sweater.”

“I really do.”

“Merry Christmas, Len.”

“Merry Christmas, Barry.”

He received one more warm smile and than an unsure look crossed his features. Moments later, a gush of wind brushed him and a faint, soft pressure was on his cheek. It lasted all of a second before a crackle of lightning sounded and he was alone in his entryway.

He stood with a stunned look on his face, barely able to resist lifting a hand to touch where Barry had kissed, which was absolutely what happened, like some sort of besotted teenage girl. Instead he pushed the door shut and returned to the couch. 

He no longer cared about the hum of the TV. All his attention was on the soft present in his hands. He agreed with Barry that they were no longer enemies, that a friendship was forming. He was still gobsmacked by the beyond thoughtful gift that he had given him. 

It was so soft, and so well done. He stroked along the intricate snowflake, unable to tactilely feel a separation from the blue background. It was high quality and had obviously taken the speedster a long time. 

The time dedicated to make something specifically for Len was what surprised him most. The Scarlet Speedster had a very finite amount of free time, and the fact that he had dedicated any of that, let alone the amount he had, to Len was what had him almost in shock. 

He thought back to the warm look in Barry’s beautiful green eyes and open delight on his face when Len had said he liked his gift. The image made a swell of heat flood him again and a smile to come onto his face. 

Barry didn’t have a false bone in his body. He was genuine in everything he did, from superheroing to giving former nemesis’ gifts and enjoying their gratitude. He hadn’t made Len this sweater out of any sort of obligation. It had purely been a way to bring a smile to Len’s face.

It was that genuine delight and giving, caring nature of the speedster that always caused Len to smile. Caused him to love his sweater almost as much as he loved the man himself. 

That thought tore a groan out of him and he fell back into the couch cushions. Not because it was an exaggeration or untrue. It was absolutely too true. He was in love with Barry Allen, and was so, so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you millions for reading!


	14. A Case of Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is saddened by Leonard Snart's refusal to befriend him. In attempting to avoid said man, he runs into him in a very unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a canon divergent universe. After being rescued from the time stream, Len basically joins Team Flash but has been keeping Barry at arms length. Its also, I think, one of the longest chapters so far. Enjoy! :)

Being a speedster, you would think that Barry would have no patience. Generally though, Barry was a very patient person. Except for sometimes when it came to Leonard Snart. 

He really, really didn’t understand that man. Ever since he had come back from time traveling with the Legends, he had more or less become an honorary member of Team Flash. Despite that, he seemed to make it his mission to be as antagonizing as possible. Though that was only with Barry. 

He was essentially friendly with all of the others. Even with Joe and Iris, though that was in a snarky way. Even though they had seemed to be getting along at one point, out of nowhere it seemed as if he just hated Barry on principle. 

He would find issue with every plan Barry made. Would antagonize him over every little thing. He’d call him a goody two shoes who couldn’t seem to understand how the real world worked. 

It didn’t matter what Barry did either. Snart was an asshole to him no matter what. He wished with everything he had that it didn’t bother as much as it did. Barry though, cared way too much about Leonard Snart to have no reaction to his hatred. 

He wished he could stop rising to the older man’s bait, but he did every single time. He wished so much that Snart didn’t hate him. That Barry didn’t have to become so defensive every time he was goaded into an argument. He didn’t want to fight with the other man at all, but he just refused to let Barry get close. 

Like that afternoon! Who turns down a heartfelt Christmas present? Apparently, Leonard Snart did. 

Barry had tried to hand the snowflake wrapped gift over and the thief had just raised a perfect eyebrow and drawled, “What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“I don’t want your gifts.”

Barry had felt an almost ever present vice grip his heart. The tightness tended to flare up whenever they got into an argument, and he hated to think about what it meant. 

“But, I got it for you.” he knew his voice sounded weak and hurt, but at this point he didn’t care. He just wanted the other man to like him, even if it was only a fraction of what he felt. 

Leonard had sneered, icy eyes hardening. “I don’t know what I have to say to you, Barry, for it to get through your thick head. I help you because that’s what Mick and the Legends expect of me. We are not friends. We don’t give each other gifts.”

“But I like you,” Barry tried to insist even as he fought off his eyes watering at the man’s blunt words. “I want us to be friends, Leonard.”

“Don’t call me Leonard.” he snarled. “We aren’t friends. I’ll never be that ‘good guy’ you think I am. So. Stop. Trying.”

Barry had grit his teeth and hardened his expression so his feelings wouldn’t be so evident. He then shoved the gift into the other man’s chest. “Snub me all you want. I don’t know why you have to hate me so much, but if you really don’t want to be my friend then fine. I won’t try anymore. Have a Merry Christmas, Snart.”

The argument had hurt him far more than he had allowed the man to see. He knew it was because, despite his hostility towards him, Barry knew how good and kind he was. Barry knew he was exactly the kind of person he pretended he wasn’t. Barry knew and loved him even if it would never be reciprocated. 

He couldn’t handle the ache that his words had left in him. He needed something to take his mind off the cracks in his heart. Needed something completely unconnected to Leonard Snart and Barry’s painful love for him. 

So he decided to go help at the neighborhood shelter. Helping others always made him feel better, and the shelters always needed people at Christmas time. 

It was cold outside and the shelter’s dining area was full. Way too full. It made Barry’s heart hurt in an entirely different way then it was earlier. He wished there was more he could do to help. Something more concrete than baking rolls and serving meals. 

He greeted the kind woman who ran the kitchen, and she ushered him into the back. “Lenny is making soup. Go see how you can help.”

He smiled in thanks and went towards the area she had directed, but halted almost immediately at the sight of Leonard Snart in a snowman apron standing before the stove. 

The look on his face was just as shocked as Barry knew his own was. He schooled it quickly though and gave him a curt nod. “Barry.”

“Snart.”

There was so much more Barry wanted to say, but he knew it was neither the time nor the place to discuss what he wanted. Knowing Snart, it would likely never be the time or the place really. 

So he walked around the other man without really addressing him. He spent the four hours he helped prepare meals without speaking at all. Even when he left, he did so without a parting word. He wasn’t at all expecting to hear Snart calling after him as soon as he left the building. 

“Yes?” he asked, tone hopeful against his will. 

“You’re not planning on telling anyone you saw me here, are you?”

He should have known not to be hopeful. Instead he was suddenly filled with annoyance and couldn’t stop himself from snapping in reply. “Why! You so determined to hide how good of a man you are? Newsflash Snart, we all know you’re a good person! Not many would sacrifice themselves for the world. You really need to come up with a new excuse for the way you respond to me. Better yet! Just straight up admit you hate me! Would save us both a lot of time and effort.” 

“You think I hate you?” his voice was surprisingly shocked and Barry scoffed. 

“It’s pretty easy to guess! You’re friends with everyone else on the team, but can’t stand me.”

“I don’t hate you Barry.” he said softly. “I wish you would hate me.”

“What?” Barry asked, eyebrows furrowed. “That makes no sense Leonard! Sorry, Snart.”

“Len.” he corrected gently. “And it's because I don’t want you to like me more than you already do, Scarlet. I’m not good for you.”

“Little late for that, Len. Despite your attitude, I already love you.” Barry admitted and then gave a hissing inhale. 

Len was staring at him in shock, his expression completely lax for the first time Barry had seen since they had known each other. “You do?”

Barry let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “I do. You’re attractive as hell, dedicated to what you believe in, the best big brother I have ever met. Intelligent and crafty. Caring and protective. I could go on, and on but I don’t want to embarrass myself more than I already have.”

Len was quiet for a moment and Barry started to fidget nervously. He was just about to stammer out an apology when the older man spoke up with a small smile. “I never wanted you to feel that way, Barry. Not because it’s not reciprocated but because you deserve so much better.”

“Len…-”

“Shh, Scarlet.” he walked up to stand right before the speedster. “You deserve better, because I am a selfish, selfish man. So selfish in fact, that now that I know you already love me, I’m never letting you go.”

“Really?” Barry asked in a small voice, barely able to believe what he was hearing. 

The other man grinned and gave a nod. “Really. So if you don’t want to kiss me, I’d flash away now because I’m going to kiss you.”

“I am so okay with that.” Barry remarked, flashing forward instead of away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so very much for reading! Would be very happy to hear from you.


	15. Family Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is sick of Barry pining and takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 9! Is a non powered neighbor AU.

Barry tried desperately to pull Iris back, but she had already caught her sights on his neighbor and with a loud call of his name, brought him over to them. He had no idea what she had planned, but he was certain it wouldn’t end well for him. 

“So, Leonard, what’re your Christmas plans?” she asked him almost as soon as he reached their sides. Barry suppressed the groan he felt bubbling up. He hadn’t thought that she would really ask him. At least he had really hoped she wouldn’t. 

When he had told her about spending the power outage in the other man’s apartment, his sister had literally squealed. She had thought that it had prompted them to progress their relationship. When he told her that all it had done was give him time with the man, that he for sure could call him a friend, she was disappointed. Beyond disappointed and had promised Barry that she was going to make the move for him. 

She wasn’t lying, either, apparently. There was no way wherever she was going with this wouldn’t be some sort of setup and he wanted to hide. Or run away. Especially when Len gave her a confused, but polite smile. “I don’t really have anything planned. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” she drew out the word and Barry swore he felt his heart fly into his throat in fear of what she would say. “I was hoping you had no plans, as we always have a huge family thing. Barry rarely gets close enough to people to invite them, but he talks about you nonstop. I figured I’d be the best sister ever and invite you for him.

Yep, Barry wanted to disappear. Would the ground swallow him up if he wished hard enough? His mortification was drowned out suddenly when Len smiled, and instead of rejecting the offer said, “I would love to, Iris. When should I get there?”

“Barry will tell you. Any chance you could bring him too?”

This time Barry couldn’t stop the groan and flood of color to his cheeks. Really Iris? Really. 

Len was still smiling though as he nodded. “Won’t be a problem at all.”

“Excellent! I’ll see you Christmas eve!” she beamed at him, kissed Barry’s cheek and then waved. “Well, I’m off to work. See you later boys!”

She left them with a heavy silence, that Barry had to force himself to break with a sigh. “I am so, so sorry about her. That was, uhm…”

“An obvious set up?” Len finished for him, causing him to blush even brighter as he nodded. 

“Like I said, I’m sorry. You don’t really have to go. She’s just well, she means well.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to go?”

Barry gave him an incredulous look. “Because it’ll be hours just like that, but worse. Joe, Cecile and Wally won’t hesitate to push you into liking me, or like stick us under mistletoe or something. You so don’t have to sit through that.”

“What if I want to?”

Barry froze completely and stared at him in shock. “You, want to be forced into spending time with me?”

“Nothing forced about it.” he stepped closer to Barry, close enough that he was in the younger man’s space. “I would love to get to spend more time with you.”

“As friends?”

“As a date.” Len grinned and took another step closer, his chest almost brushing Barry’s. “And, reading off the way Iris said you talk about me, I think you’d like that too?”

He gulped and gave an eager nod. “Yeah, uh. I would. Do you really want a first date to be surrounded by my family on Christmas Eve?”

“Not at all, I’ll pick you up at seven.” he grinned, winked and then disappeared down the stairwell. 

Barry let out a long exhale, which quickly morphed into a wide grin. Maybe he owed Iris a thank you, after all? Well, depending on the date went. He’d hold judgement till then, but if luck was in his favour Iris would be getting a whole dish of homemade brownies. It was the least he could do for pushing him into a date with the biggest crush of a lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the story! Would be delighted to hear from you. :)


	16. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len's first date. (Hockey Captain Len AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary says, this is the date mentioned in chapter 12, and a follow up of both that chapter and chapter 6.

Len looked so good. Distractingly good. Barry couldn’t stop peeking at him over the top of his menu. He was still a bit in shock that the hockey Captain had even asked him out, let alone brought him to this cozy, romantic and delicious smelling Italian restaurant. 

It was probably the fourth time he had looked up to study the older man that Len caught his eye with a soft smile. “You okay there, Barry?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yes! Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Just, well, a little shocked that you asked me to dinner.”

Len frowned and set his menu down. “Why?”

His blush darkened and he shrugged. “Uhm. I may have worked myself up into a panic about being way out of your league. Maybe. A little bit.”

The older man shook his head and reached out to place his hand over Barry’s. “There’s no need to feel like that. One, I think the whole ‘league’ thing is ridiculous. Two, even if I didn’t, there’s no way anyone as gorgeous and good hearted as you is not good enough for literally anyone, especially me. I like you a lot and I would like to get to know you better.”

Barry flipped his hand so he was grasping Len’s and smiled. “You have no idea how relieving it is to hear you say that. I really want to get to know you too.”

“Good.” Len squeezed his hand and then pulled his away to lift his menu again. “Do you know what you want?”

“Uhm, something with a lot of carbs? Pasta probably.”

“Mick makes a wonderful fettuccine alfredo, if you want traditional. But if you like seafood, I’d suggest one of those as they’re his specialties.”

“You know the chef?”

“He’s my best friend. I couldn’t take you out to Italian and not bring you to the best place in Central. It just so happens my friend owns it.”

“That’s so cool!” he beamed at him and glanced down to the long list of seafood pastas. “Which ones?”

“The best three, in my opinion, are the basil lemon crab linguine, the shrimp puttanesca and the seafood pasta with mussels and calamari. Micks favorite is his lobster alla diavola, though it’s too spicy for me. I’d also recommend getting squid ink pasta as its very traditional and Mick prides himself on his authenticity.”

“Wow, that's a lot of seafood,” Barry remarked, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the prices. “And a lot of money!”

“Don’t worry about that.” Len grinned at him. “I asked you out, it’s on me tonight.”

“As long as I get it next time?”

“I'm counting on it.”

Barry beamed at his easy agreement for a next date. It was an amazing feeling knowing that Leonard Snart seemed to be as interested in him as he was the other man. He really did seem very intrigued by the speedster, too. Over their seafood, crab dish for Barry and the calamari for Len, conversation flowed through them smoothly. Len even paid rapt attention to him as he talked about his work with the CCPD, fascination in his blue eyes. 

“Why did you want to become a CSI?”

Barry frowned at the question and focused on spinning noodles onto his fork. “It’s not a very good first date conversation.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Len’s voice was so sincere that Barry didn’t hesitate to look up and shake his head. 

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to be a downer.”

“You won’t be. I want to get to know you, Barry. Even the darker parts.”

He gave a grim smile as he nodded. “When I was a kid, my dad was wrongfully convicted of my moms murder. No one will believe me. I want to prove him innocent.”

Len reached over and rested a hand on Barry’s forearm. “That’s a very good reason to become a CSI. Do you have an idea who it really was?”

He bit his lip and looked at him through his lashes. The hand beneath Len’s started to twitch nervously, so the older man moved his down to grasp it. “What is it?”

“Everyone thinks I’m crazy.”

“I won’t. You’re brilliant, Barry. I won’t judge you, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“There was a man in my living room. A man in yellow in a ring of lightning.”

“You mean lightning like the Flash?”

“Kinda, but it was red.” Barry was unsure what else to say. He had never really thought about how much his mother’s story connected him to his alter ego. He knew he couldn’t tell Len the truth, at least yet, and he hoped he didn’t draw the conclusion himself.

“I believe you. In my experience, kids are the most honest.”

“I’ve been told its a delusion brought on by my trauma.”

“There’s a lot of unexplainable in this world, Barry.” Len squeezed his hand. “You aren’t crazy, and I believe you saw what you say you did. Do you have any leads?”

He nodded. “He’s been seen a couple times since.”

“I have faith you’ll get him.”

Barry gave him a thankful smile and tightened the grip on the other man’s hand. “So, uhm, downer over with! Why did you get into hockey?”

“My sister. She wanted skating lessons, so I went with her. While she got into figure skating, I fell in love with hockey.”

“That’s a really sweet way to find a passion.”

Len shrugged. “It was either hockey or theft, and I wanted to be nothing like my old man. He’s in prison too, but he absolutely deserves to be.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Len smiled at him reassuringly. “There’s no love lost between us.”

“I’m sorry for that too. You’re an amazing man, Len. You deserved to grow up with a loving father.”

“Thank you Barry.” They shared a look that seemed to say so much more than even the deep conversation they had just had could. Barry had never connected with someone so much as he does with Len. If tonight was anything to go off of, and he hoped it was, then this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Writing this chapter really made me want pasta, ha. Also, when I first wrote this I had no idea I was going to love this AU as much as I do, but after editing today I realized I really, really like it. Hope you enjoyed it to, and I hope to hear from you!


	17. Glittering Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes for a peaceful stroll to look at the beautiful lights, though they aren't the only beautiful thing he comes across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another meet cute AU! This one is a nonpowered one. Enjoy!

Barry knew it was probably silly, outrageous even, but there was something about Central at night. Especially during the winter when everything is lined in beautiful twinkling lights. In fact, he liked it so much that he made a conscious effort to be out to enjoy them. 

It was so late, the stores were all closed and the streets were almost silent. Snow fell silently and softly from the sky, blanketing the city in a sheet of white. Barry was pretty sure this was what it felt like to live in a snow globe, and he didn’t think he minded one bit. 

It was relaxing to stroll along the streets. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his puffy red coat and a cream scarf was wrapped around his lower face. Despite the chill in the air, he was cozy and warm. Though a lot of that was probably a mental warmth. 

He had had a very stressful day and needed this peace and quiet. It evaporated his anger and frustration with the pushy detectives who didn’t understand how his science worked. Instant gratification was impossible in their line of work, and at least half of the precincts detectives seemed to think that was his fault. 

So the silence around him was welcoming. So much that he could bask in it. Standing before a beautiful light display, he did just that. He was so caught up in his own little world, that when a voice sounded from his side he literally jumped. 

“It’s really beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

After jumping what felt like a foot in the air, he spun around to face the man who had spoken. He was a beautiful blue eyed man wrapped in a plush blue parka. He had a small grin on his cupids bow lips. Barry was so entranced by him that it took him a second to register what he had said. 

“Oh! Yeah! It’s so beautiful! I love it out here, when the city is so silent and soft.”

“Like walking into a Christmas card?”

“I always thought snow globe, but yeah.”

The guy grinned. “That’s a good choice too. Winter has always seemed so light to me. Some people say its miserable, but I’ve always seen the beauty in it.”

“Cold isn’t normally my friend, but I love Christmas. It’s so joyful and sparkling. The lights make it look like another world altogether.”

“I agree.” He pulled out a long fingered, elegant hand and held it out to Barry. “Leonard Snart.”

Barry smiled and placed his hand in the other man’s, cold fingers wrapping around his warm ones. “Barry Allen.”

“Nice to meet you, Barry Allen.”

“You too, Leonard.”

“What brings you out here? Just the lights?”

“It’s peaceful. I feel like I can think. You?”

“My sister is in town. I love her, but I’d like to drop her boyfriend into a nuclear reactor. Had to get away from them.”

Barry let out a small bark of a laugh and grinned. “I get that! My sister has had some outrageous boyfriends.”

“It seems like that’s all that Lisa knows how to have. The bigger the jackass the more she’s attracted to him.”

“Ooh, ouch. I actually like Iris’s current boyfriend, which is a nice change.”

“I bet.”

Barry smiled at him and then bit his lip. After a moments thought he asked almost nervously, “So, uhm, Leonard. As long as you’re avoiding your house, would you maybe want to go get some pie? I know a really good all night diner that makes the best pie ever.”

Leonard grinned and gave a nod. “Tell you what Barry, you call me Len and its a deal. Well, as long as they have cherry.”

“Best cherry you’ll ever have, Len.”

“We’ll see about that.” his grin turned sly, almost flirty. “It’s a date.”

Barry flushed and nodded. “A date. Yeah. Absolutely.”

“That’s a hell of a blush there, Scarlet.”

He just blushed more and covered his face as he grinned. When he dropped them, his eyes met Len’s bright, smiling ones. “Wow, nicknames already?”

“I thought it was an appropriate one, seeing as your face is as red as your jacket.”

“You’re a jerk.” he remarked, but with a laugh in his voice. 

“And you’re adorable.”

Barry shook his head. “Flattery can get you very far, even if it's embarrassing flattery.”

Len’s grin was nothing but flirtatious and beautiful. “I’m counting on it.”

Barry blushed yet again and ducked his head as he began to guide the other man towards the diner. He was very happy he had decided to come out tonight. Turns out there was far more to find in the streets of Central than just the glittering lights and peaceful silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you millions for reading! I appreciate you all so very much, and would love to hear from you.


	18. The Science of Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris convinces Barry to try skiing. The hot instructor may just make it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another nonpowered AU, though not connected to the previous one.

When Iris suggested that they have a best friend day, he was all for it. Excited even. Until she told him she had gotten them exclusive day passes at a ski resort, instructor included. 

Barry did not do sports. Especially not sports that needed any sort of balance or grace. He was pretty sure she had chosen this just to humiliate him. 

When he said as much, she just waved his words away and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Barr, I would never do that! You’ll love it, I promise!”

Despite his reluctance, he eventually agreed. Which is how he found himself bundled up like a green and white stay puft marshmallow man standing opposite the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He really wished the confirmation brochure Iris had received had a little side note, ‘By the way, your instructor has a second job as a male model’. Iris’s instructor was just as attractive. Barry was pretty sure that Leonard and Lisa Snart had golden genetics. It was the only plausible explanation. 

He really wished he was wearing a less puffy coat, so he could look maybe a little bit appealing. Then again, Leonard had on a large deep blue parka and he still looked beautiful. Probably because the coat brought out the color of his ridiculously vibrant color of his eyes. 

Barry had no idea at the start of the day that his winter clothes would be the last thing he had to worry about in the scheme of appearing attractive or suave. As he found out really, really quickly; skiing was not his thing.

“Have you ever skied before?” Leonard asked as he and his sister led them up the bunny hill. 

“No, neither of us have.” Iris responded. “I thought it would be a cool holiday like experience, and I have always wanted to give it a try.”

“And you, Barry?”

He flushed a bit at Leonard’s strong gaze directed towards him and gave a bit of a shrug. “Uhm, well I’m not a very sporty person, so I’m a bit nervous if I’m honest.”

“Lenny is a great teacher, you’ll be fine.” Lisa assured him with a grin as they reached the small hill. Though small was a relative term, as even the bunny hill seemed like a mountain to him. 

“Yeah, thanks.” he gave her a smile which she returned before turning to Iris. Barry watched as she instructed his best friend on how to go down the hill. It didn’t take Iris long to catch on and he watched with a bit of jealousy as she moved down the hill. There was no way he was going to do as well as she did.

“Are you ready, Barry?” Leonard asked with an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

His instructor gave him a far too attractive grin and began to guide him in the proper way to move his skis. It didn’t seem too hard of a concept to grasp, but Barry should have known that things could easily be deceiving. 

He was very, very right. Almost instantly he was going down the hill far too fast, and as he attempted to slow down he fell straight onto his face. He guessed that that was technically stopping?

“Barry, are you okay!”

He groaned and rolled onto his back. “That was a giant fail.”

“Only a little bit.” Len’s hand appeared in his line of sight and he grabbed it almost reluctantly. 

Once he was on his, still unsteady, feet he gave Leonard a shaky smile. “That was embarrassing.”

“It happens.” Leonard gave him a reassuring grin. “If you transition the movements too quickly, inertia can make you fly forwards instead of slowing down.”

“Like a car wreck.” 

“Little bit.”

Barry gave a sigh and an encouraging nod to himself. “Okay, let’s give that another try.”

He gave it another try, and another, and another. Every single time was a fail. Leonard had even attempted to guide him, but not even that would work. He only managed to get barely half way down the hill before falling. It was beyond embarrassing. 

It was made even worse by Iris abandoning him to go on one of the actual ski hills. Lisa said she was taking to it like a fish to water, and Barry just wanted to disappear into the fluffiness of his coat. 

“I’m never going to get this.” he groaned miserably as he and Leonard stood at the top of the bunny hill looking down. There were tiny children skiing better than he was. Seeing that stole away his last little bit of dignity he had left. 

“I’m sure you will.”

Barry shot Leonard an amused look. “I’m pretty sure this is one of those things I’m just not good at.”

“What are you good at?”

“Science. School.”

“Didn’t think you were young enough to be in school still.”

“Med school. Want to be a doctor like my dad. He’s very proud.”

“Ah. Impressive.” Leonard gave him yet another encouraging smile, this one wider than any of the others. “You like science right?”

“Yeah, a lot.”

“Then think of this as a science experiment, instead of a sport. Think of the science behind why the movements work when you transition. It might help you move more smoothly between them. 

“An experiment using my body?” he questioned almost to himself, and then flushed scarlet when Leonard gave him a grin that was almost a leer.

“Those can always be the best sort of experiment.” The trainer remarked and Barry almost choked on his own saliva.

Instead of replying he gave himself a little pep talk. “It’s just science. You know science. You can do this.” 

With those words he pushed off to glide down the snow. He was amazed by how well Leonard’s advice worked, and when he reached the bottom for the first time he turned and gave the other man a huge grin. 

“Thank you, Leonard! I did it!”

“You did.” he grinned as he came to a smooth stop at his side. “And call me Len, Barry.”

“Len. Really, thanks, that was amazing advice! Your sister was right, you really are an excellent teacher.”

“It helps to know my student. What do you say, a couple more successful runs down and we move on to one of the green hills?”

“As long as you stay close to me, just in case, I think I can handle that.”

“Trust me Barry, staying close to you won’t be a problem at all.”

Barry was certain that was a flirty tone. He couldn’t help but to feel a swell of delight at thought. If he hadn’t embarrassed himself to an unattractive degree yet, he likely wouldn’t be able to reach one. Maybe skiing wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thanks for reading as always, and as I said before I appreciate you all so very much. Would love to hear from you. :)


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len get their photo taken with Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the main storyline following chapters 1,3,4,5,10 and 11.

“Scarlet, come on. Really? This is insane.”

“It’s tradition Len!”

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than that man.”

“You’re being a humbug.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

Barry lightly punched his arm and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He had happily gone along with all of Barry’s Christmas traditions, had actually enjoyed them too. Sitting on Santa’s lap went a little bit beyond what Len would consider a good, or even proper, idea. 

Barry was adamant though and had forced him to come to the mall. So here they were, standing in line with a bunch of little children waiting to get their picture taken with a fat, old man. He wasn’t trying to be a humbug, but he really didn’t see how this was necessary. 

He voiced as such to his boyfriend, who gave a little huff. “You’ve never taken a photo with Santa. Never. It’s like, a rite of passage. Everyone has to at least once.”

“Do they, though?”

The speedster gave a very firm nod. “They do. So we’ll take a picture with Santa, get a cookie and cider and you’ll finally have passed the important milestone.”

“And never have to do it again?”

Barry reached out and tangled his fingers with Len’s. “And never have to do it again.”

He let out a small sigh, but nodded in agreement. The megawatt smile on Barry’s face was absolutely worth the coming torture. He really would do anything for him, it turned out. 

When they got to the front of the line, Barry gave Santa a wide grin and waved. “Hi Santa! I’m Barry, this is my boyfriend Len. Believe it or not, he’s never gotten a picture with you. We were hoping you wouldn’t mind doing so now?”

The man, who Len had to concede was significantly older than him, he was pretty sure that beard was real, gave them a warm beaming smile. “Of course not! As long as you both tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Barry beamed and leaned against the arm of Santa’s chair while Len stood on the other side. “Hmm. I don’t know. I think I have most everything I need? Well, I could always do with better equipment at the lab but that’s really up to CCPD.”

The Santa gave a hearty laugh and smiled at Barry kindly. “What about just for yourself? Nothing you’re missing?”

“No, not really. Well, I could always do with a puppy.”

“We don’t need a puppy.” Len refuted before Santa could say anything. 

“We totally need a puppy.” 

Santa laughed again and turned his head to face Len. “What about you? What would you like for Christmas?”

Len hesitated, his gaze leaving the stranger’s face to focus on Barry’s. His speedster was so open, staring at him with loving green eyes and a soft smile. Despite his insistence for ridiculous things like taking pictures with an old, bearded man Barry was absolutely the light of his life. He couldn’t really think of anything else he needed. 

So he gave Santa a shrug. “Nothing really comes to mind. I’ve got everything I need right here.”

Barry took in a gasping breath, his eyes a little damp as he grinned. “Except a puppy.”

Santa gave yet another laugh. “Aren’t you two just the cutest. In that case, I’ll just have to wish you both a Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” Barry exclaimed back while Len just nodded. 

“Alright guys, smile.” the elf helper instructed. 

Len turned to face the camera, but instead of looking at it he cast his eyes towards Barry. He could only see the younger man’s profile, but the beaming grin on his face was enough to transform Len’s expression into one of besotted love. The camera flashed bright and jarring, though Len was grateful for it since it meant he and Barry could step away from the man in red. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Barry remarked, threading his arm through Len’s as he guided him over to the table of cider and cookies where they would wait for their picture. 

“I guess not. I’m just glad he didn’t try and make us sit on his lap.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have made you go that far.” Barry gave him a closed mouth grin after shoving almost an entire cookie into his mouth. Len rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Much appreciated. Also, we’re still not getting a puppy.”

Barry pouted at him. “I will wear you down eventually, Len.”

He pulled the younger man to his side and kissed the top of his head. “You can try.”

He chuckled and leaned his head on Len’s shoulder. They stood there contently for a moment before another elf helper brought them their photo. It was surprisingly good. Barry was seated on the arm of Santa’s chair and Len was watching him with so much love it almost bled through the photo. 

Barry looked up at him with soft eyes. “Seeing Santa wasn’t too bad, was it?”

He shook his head and squeezed the other man’s waist gently. “I guess it wasn’t. We’re still not doing it again.”

The speedster just gave him a conspiratory wink in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You are all the best. :)


	20. In Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len needs to give Barry something back in return for the beautiful sweater he gave him, and the only thing he can think to do is make him a sweater in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the sequel to chapter 13, The Sweater.

Len really hated feeling as if he owed someone something. Debt was not a thing he did well with. Though if there was anything he did worse with, it was feelings. Especially repressed ones. The combination could only be one of his worst experiences to date. 

From the moment that Barry had given him the admittedly beautiful and thoughtful present, he had felt an itching under his skin **.** He knew himself well enough to know that it wasn’t just because of his sudden revelation. 

Realizing he was in love with the Scarlet Speedster was more than just an itch. It was a gnawing burn in his chest that would not leave him alone. He had no idea what to do with the feelings. Where to go with any of it at all. 

One thing he did know for sure though, was that he had to give Barry a gift in return. Not just any gift either. Something meaningful. Something loving.

He absentmindedly began to run his fingers over the cuff of his sweater. The soft blue fabric had become a gentle comfort, something he donned almost as soon as he got home. Ideally, he wanted to give Barry something he would view in the same way. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t create something like this. Creativity was never his strong suit, and he wasn’t even sure he could learn to knit at all. 

Then again, he did have very steady hands. As well as an abundance of patience. It never really hurt to try, did it?

A day, and an insanely high craft store purchase, later Len was changing his mind, and doing so quickly. Knitting was hard. 

He was growing very frustrated with it, very quickly. He had spent all afternoon on a sweater for the speedster, and all he had to show for it was a slightly skewed oval like shape that was supposed to be maybe a quarter of a sleeve. 

“Why don’t you just start with a hat?” Lisa suggested with an amused look on her face as she watched him struggle.

“Has to be a sweater.” he replied sharply, though his eyes didn’t leave his needles. 

“Then buy one!” Mick called from the kitchen. 

“Not the same!” he called back, causing the pyro to give a scoffing laugh. 

“Seriously, Snart. I’m off the Waiverider for only a few days. You saying Imma have to sit here and watch you struggle the whole time?” Mick asked as he came through the archway. Setting three beers onto the coffee table table while he sat he added, “Not much of a vacation.”

“Could go back to the team and leave me in peace.” Len retorted with a fond roll of his eyes. 

“Not nearly as fun.”

He gave a huff and looked up to glare at his best friend. “Everything you just said was contradictory and I have half a mind to throw you out.” He turned his head to glare at his sister as well, who had let out a sharp giggle at his threat. “Both of you.”

“You love us too much!” Lisa cooed delightedly, causing her brother to groan. 

“I will never get this done.” he muttered to himself dejectedly. 

“Not sure you’re going to want to, Lenny.” Lisa said around soft giggles. “Can’t really woo anyone with a lumpy, misstitched sweatshirt.”

“Nah.” Mick waved his beer as he dismissed her statement. “Red is the sappiest sap I have ever met. He’ll adore it just because you made it.”

“Than why did you tell me to buy one?”

“Don’t care if Red likes it. Care that you’re boring.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Not news, buddy.”

Len smirked in agreement as he shook his head and turned back to his stitches. He hoped Mick was right, because there was no way this was going to turn out anywhere near as good as Barry’s had. 

It really ended up not turning out well at all. The sleeves were far from perfectly round, more like a huge oval shape. The collar was far too loose and baggy. The seams along the sleeves and torso were bulky. The entire thing was lumpy and disordered. The worst part though was the star he had tried to add. It was so misshapen, he could barely tell it was even supposed to be a star. 

The end result was nothing like he was hoping for and he was nervous. So nervous that even standing in front of Barry’s door he was still unsure if he should knock and give it to him or not. 

He eventually pulled himself together and rapped on the wood. It took all of his self restraint to not fidget and keep his signature cool demeanor as it swung open to reveal a smiling Barry Allen. 

“Len! Come in!”

He was surprised by his easy admittance into the speedster’s home, but didn’t show it. He instead took a look around the place. It was clean and well organized, covered mostly in reds and warm creams. Homey. Comfortable. Much like the man himself. 

“Nice place, Scarlet.”

“Thanks!” he gave him a beaming smile and gestured towards the rich, brown sectional. “Make yourself comfortable. Want something to drink? I have beer?

Len gave a shrug in response that Barry took as a yes, flashing into the kitchen and coming back barely a second later, a bottle held out in his hand. 

It was a fancy, expensive brand and he raised a brow at the younger man. “Fancy stuff you have there.”

He shrugged and dropped down onto the corner part of the couch. “Can’t get drunk, so I’m just drinking for the flavor. Have to have something, you know?”

Len took a sip and nodded. “Does taste pretty good.”

“I thought so!” he cocked his head with a curious look. “So, what brings you by?”

“This.” he reached into his parka and pulled out the pristinely wrapped gift. 

“You got me a present!” he exclaimed, snatching it from Len’s grip faster than he could see. 

“Made you a present.” he corrected and Barry’s smile grew even wider. 

“Even better!”

He tore into the wrapping with the enthusiasm of a child and gave a delighted gasp as the sweater was revealed. 

“I know it's pretty ugly.” Len remarked dryly. “Turns out, knitting is much harder than it looks.”

Barry shook his head and instantly chucked the STAR labs sweater he was wearing off. It left him momentarily in just a tank top, which Len couldn’t help but to ogle, before he was pulling his gift over his head. 

Len had been right that it wouldn’t fit him correctly. The collar hung down and revealed pale collarbones teasingly. The body swallowed his slim form comically and the sleeves went far past his fingers. Despite the ill fit, Barry looked beyond pleased. 

“Len, its beautiful! I love it!”

He gave a one armed shrug. “It’s a mess, Scarlet, but I wanted to give you something in return.”

“It has character.” Barry corrected. “Personality. It means so much to me.” He stood and came to sit right next to Len, reaching out to hold his hand over the thief’s. 

Len didn’t hesitate to reach up and grab the offered appendage, earning the softest, most gentle smile he had ever seen grace Barry’s face. 

“I have an admission.” the speedster stated softly. “I knitted you that sweater for you because I like you a lot. Not as a friend, as so much more. I wanted to make you something to show that. Am I right that it worked?”

Len had never been good with words. He would always come off harsher, icier then he meant. So he did the only thing he could think to show Barry how very right he was. He leaned across the small space and placed his lips against the younger man’s in a gentle kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always. :) hope to hear from you!


	21. A Song for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len hates carolers, Except maybe for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non powered meet cute again! Sorry this one is so short.

Christmas carolers were exhausting, obnoxious and got on Len’s nerves almost more than cops. This particular caroler was beyond all of that. Len had heard the singing from his neighbors and had instantly shut all of the lights out. If whoever they were didn’t think he was home, than they likely wouldn’t stop at his house. 

Boy, was he wrong though. He had already sat through a muffled, though admittedly talented, version of Silent Night and now the man was just finishing up Joy to the World. He sang both despite his dark and silent house. It was suddenly quiet for a moment and Len thought maybe he had finally left. Thought too soon of course, because a loud knock had sounded off of the door. 

“I know you’re there.” A cheerful voice called. “I just want to give you one song! Please?”

Len gave a frustrated growl and bounced to his feet. “If I let you sing, would you then just…” he trailed off as he opened the door, catching sight of the caroler, as if his voice was stuck in his throat. 

The man was gorgeous. Tall with elegantly styled chestnut hair, wide earnest green eyes and a beautiful smile. He was slender under a gorgeous scarlet pea coat and Len had never seen a more attractive man. 

“Would I just…?” he asked and Len shook himself out of his shock to grin. 

“Well, Scarlet,” he drawled while his eyes swept the man’s beautiful form, “I’ll let you give me a song if you go out to dinner with me.”

The man’s eyes widened and surveyed Len for a moment before he grinned. “A song for a date, hmm?”

“Any song at all.” Len agreed. He’d even be willing to sit through Twelve Days of Christmas for a date with him. 

“Can I at least know your name first?” He asked with a cheeky grin. 

Len pretended to think about it for a moment and then stuck out his hand. “Len Snart.”

“Barry Allen.” they shook hands and the brunette gave him a delighted smile. “So, any song?”

“Any song.”

Another grin and then Barry began a slow, almost sensual rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You. He had a beautiful voice that wrapped itself around Len like honey. The entire time Barry sang he kept direct eye contact with Len and it was way too seductive. So much so that Len was wanting to forget the date entirely and just pull the brunette inside by his scarlet lapels. 

He finished the song by almost purring the last ‘you’ and Len had to swallow thickly before he could speak. “Have to admit, I enjoyed the song.”

Barry gave a flirty grin. “Figured you would. So, Len, about that date?”

He really was far too attractive to resist and so Len gave a sly grin of his own. “Give me a moment and I’ll take you on the best date of your life.”

Barry’s smile turned delighted. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you are all greatly appreciated! Hope to hear from you. :)


	22. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash drags them to another attempt at skating, which prompts a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the main storyline that follows chapters 1,3,4,5,10,11 and 19.

Len knew from experience that Barry wasn’t a very good skater, despite how hard he tried. He also knew it wasn’t something that his speedster really enjoyed. With that knowledge, Len would much rather be home with his boyfriend then on the ice with all of their friends. 

Iris and Lisa though had teamed up and forced all of Team Flash to go to the rink. The two of them together were an unstoppable force, especially to their brothers. 

So here they were. Len was currently watching his sister show off for a star struck Cisco with Barry by his side. The speedster was fidgeting, clearly concerned about something that he didn’t want to voice.

Len gave a small sigh and turned to face the younger man. “What's wrong, Scarlet?”

“Think you can try and teach me to skate again?”

He gave a little blink at Barry’s response. “I thought you didn’t like skating?”

“You love it though, and you look so beautiful on the ice! I want to share everything with you.” Barry took both of his hands and gave him a wide eyed look. “Please?”

Len sighed and nodded. “If you’re sure.”

“I am!” He stood up quickly, wobbly even on the squishy material on the other side of the ice. Len stood to in order to put a stabilizing arm around the other’s waist. 

“Just hold onto me, okay?”

Barry nodded and instantly wrapped his arm around Len’s waist as well. They shuffled to the ice where the thief placed Barry’s hand on the guide bar before they even stepped in. “Just go slow, okay Scarlet?”

“Despite popular opinion, I can do slow.”

Len chuckled. “I’ll have to see it to believe it.”

He stuck his tongue out before concentrating on the slow movements forward. “I hate that I’m not good at this.”

“You can’t be good at everything, Barry.”

“I really want to share it with you, though.”

“You are sharing it.” Len assured him. “And you’re doing a lot better than you think you are.”

“Only because you’re right here.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

They made a couple laps around the edge of the rink, Barry still holding onto the bar as they did so. Len didn’t move from his side, arm wrapped around his waist. Despite doing nothing but shuffling forward, he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. Mostly because of the warm speedster pressed into his side. 

“Maybe I could try without the bar?” Barry suggested as they got to their starting point again. 

“Straight across or in a circle again?”

“Lets try straight across?”

“Daring. I love it.”

Barry chuckled and tightened his grip on Len’s waist. “I live for danger.”

“You adrenaline junkie you.”

He looked over at Len with a grin. “Look who’s talking.”

The older man gave an unapologetic shrug and began to guide them across the ice. Barry was a little wobbly on his feet, but he was doing well. At least until someone bumped into his back. 

The second the small collision happened, Barry lost all of the balance he had managed to have, instantly crashing towards the ice. His strong grip around Len’s waist assured he was pulled down with him. 

Barry must have attempted to correct his stance at advanced speed, as Len felt the familiar crackling in his arms and his ozone scent was suddenly greatly increased. Instead of stopping their decent, all that managed to happen was the crash down happened much faster than he thought it should have. 

He landed right onto Barry’s back, causing him to let out a muffled groan. Len cursed and rolled onto his knees in order to bend over his boyfriend worriedly. “Barry? You okay?”

“Ouch.” was his response. “Why do I fail so bad?”

“You don’t fail Scarlet.” he brushed a piece of Barry’s bangs away from his eyes so he could meet the other man’s green gaze. “Skating just isn’t your forte.”

“At all.” he grumbled before pushing himself up onto his knees. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Len gently grabbed his hand and pulled them to their feet. “How about we go get a pretzel and some cocoa?”

“Yeah.” Barry gave a dejected sigh and allowed him to guide them off of the ice. When they reached the benches with their shoes they swapped them for the skates and made their way to the food vendor. Even after ordering and receiving their morsels, Barry still had a sad, dejected air about him.

Len frowned and reached out to touch his knee. “Barry, why are you so disappointed?”

“Like I said, I just really want to share something with you.”

“We share a lot of things.”

“This is different though.” he gave Len a serious look. “I’ve been sharing all of my holiday activities with you, and when we went skating a couple weeks ago I thought it would be the thing you shared with me. I was just awful though, so I thought maybe the second times the charm? But no. I’m as awkward as a baby giraffe.”

“Barry. You don’t have to be good for me to enjoy it. Didn’t you say you always enjoy things with me?” When Barry nodded he continued, “Well, it’s the same for me Scarlet. I just enjoy being here with you. If you feel better just sitting her and watching Cisco make a fool of himself as he tries to impress my sister, than that’s what I want to do too.”

“Promise?”

Len bent forward so their foreheads were pressed together and stared into his eyes. “I promise.”

“Promise me that you’ll find something you love that we can do together sometime, too?” Barry added, which Len instantly grinned to. 

“Well, you could always join me on a heist.”

Barry rolled his eyes and hit his arm lightly. “Something realistic.”

Len laughed and leaned the small bit closer to press his lips to Barry’s in a brief kiss. “I promise, Scarlet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always! I didn't really notice how many of these prompts for Coldflash had to do with skating since they were written in a very different order to posting. Didn't notice until I structured them in posting order. Hope this one isn't too redundant to chapter 11. Would love to hear from you!


	23. Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len get distracted while wrapping presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the main storyline! Follows chapters 1,3,4,5,10,11,19 and 22. Also, I forgot to say yesterday, but Happy Hanukah to all those celebrating!

“That corner isn’t straight.”

“Shush, it’s straight enough.”

“It’s also very lumpy.”

“It’s fine.”

“Scarlet, you have about three extra inches of paper.”

Barry sighed and tossed a bow by his knee at his boyfriend’s face, who raised an incredulous brow as he picked it up. “Did you seriously just throw a boy at me?”   
“Wow Len, didn’t think you were getting up there enough to need glasses yet.”

The thief gave him an unamused look and tore off the covering of the tape; bending forward he then stuck it onto Barry’s forehead. 

“Really?”

“You’re a better wrapped present than whatever that thing for Cisco is.”

“It’s so wonderful how you can compliment and insult me in one sentence.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Mhhhm.” Barry hummed and then raised an eyebrow. “You know, if you have such an issue with my wrapping, you could always help?”

“This is more fun.”

Barry just laughed and set Cisco’s present aside, pulling the new messenger bag he got Iris for her work to him next. It was high quality and beautiful, he almost wanted to keep it for himself. Despite Len’s teasing, it was a lot of fun to just sit and wrap gifts with him, though he did have to admit that the older man’s looked far more professional. 

“You know, Iris told me that I was lucky you didn’t make me write a letter to Santa.” Len suddenly remarked and Barry let out a startled bark of laughter. 

“Did you tell her about meeting Santa?”

“I did. She was very sympathetic.”

Barry rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, causing Len to laugh. “You know, you look very silly with that bow on your head.”

“Thought you said I look better than my presents.”

“You do. So its saying a lot.”

“How sweet of you.”

He glanced down to finish tapping the paper, but the weight of Len watching him had him lifting his head to glance at him questioningly. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect. Just wanted to make sure you know how thankful I am for this Christmas.”

Barry knew his face had turned to gushy mush at his boyfriend's words, but he didn't care. He abandoned his wrapping, stood from the floor and straddled Len’s lap. “Len, of course. I told you at the beginning of the month, you’re going to have the best Christmas ever.”

“I have.”

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”

Len shrugged and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “May as well be. I know I was skeptical about some of the things we’ve done, but I’ve loved every one of them.”

Barry gave him a besotted smile and draped his arms over Len’s shoulders. “I’m so glad. Was my aim all along.”

“Though, it does make a high lead up to the day itself.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll love all of it. Especially your present.”

“Well, if you have it professionally wrapped.”

Barry gave him an unimpressed look that slowly morphed into a grin. He stood and flashed to the wrapping paper, grabbing one of the rolls and then in less than a second had the entire thing wrapped around Len. When he stopped moving and sat back onto the thief’s lab, his boyfriend took one look at himself and then shot a smug grin towards Barry. 

“You have better corners on wrapping me than any of your others, and I don’t have any corners.”

Barry laughed and pushed him back onto the couch. “You’re a bit of a dick, you know?”

“I’ll show you a…-”

The speedster interrupted him by placing a kiss on his lips, stealing his words before he could really form them. After a moment of the intimate touch, he pulled away and said, “Maybe later. I do have presents to wrap.”

“Speed through them. I’m not feeling very patient right now and would much rather unwrap you.” 

The want in his gorgeous eyes was too much to deny, so with a grin Barry whispered, “Aye, aye Captain,” and then did as instructed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Would love to hear from you!


	24. Christmas Lives In the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is not really a Christmas fan, but Barry is determined that there is something to love about the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that kinda incorporates all of the main storyline, but in a world where Len and Barry aren't together yet. I see it as a more canon like world, with almost everything the same except for WestAllen and Len's death. Enjoy!

Len knew that having joined the Legends meant he would spend a lot more time around heroes. Not just his team, but other teams as well. Like Team Flash. He never though, thought that it was going to be a problem. Until now. 

Somehow, Sara had gotten into her mind that a huge holiday get together was the best idea in existence. Len greatly disagreed with that sentiment, but he was soundly out voted. 

That, however, didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. In fact, he was obstinately choosing not to. While the Legends were palling around in the cortex with both Flash and Arrow’s teams, Len had found a secluded place in an empty room off of their little gathering. It was peaceful and quiet. Well, until a certain Scarlet Speedster came in and ruined it. 

“Merry Christmas, Leonard!” he practically cheered, holding out a glass of eggnog. 

“Bah humbug, Bartholomew.” he drawled back, and instead of getting the younger man to leave, he just grinned and dropped onto the ground beside him. 

“Don’t be that way! It’s Christmas time!”

“Exactly. I’m not much for holidays.”

Barry frowned. “Because of Lewis?” he asked softly and Len just gave a huffing noise in return. “I’m sorry, I never thought of that.” Barry gave him a kind smile. “You’ve got a new family now, you’re absolutely wanted here.”

“I hate Christmas, Scarlet,” Len replied slowly. “I’m not going to enjoy a Christmas party that is two thirds people who hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Barry’s voice was still that soft, comforting tone and Len was torn between despising and loving it. “I do hate that Christmas is hard for you, though.”

Len just hummed non committedly, but his eyebrows rose when a huge grin spread on Barry’s face. 

“You guys are staying in twenty nineteen for a few days at least, right?”

Len nodded slowly, unsure where the speedster could possibly be going with this. He should have known it was nowhere he would like. 

“Well, then I’ll use all the time I have to show you how magical Christmas really is!”

Len also should have known better than to judge the Scarlet Speedster’s words, but he did. He figured they were just platitudes, just words. That next morning however, he found out how truly wrong he was. 

A knock on his door caused him to frown and approach the expanse of wood, cold gun in hand. Instead of opening to reveal a threat, he was greeted by a grinning Flash holding out a paper cup full of something steaming. 

“Get something warm on, Len! We’re going skating!”

“Excuse me?”

“Skating!” Barry exclaimed. “I’ve got hot chocolate loaded with mini marshmallows and two afternoon passes to the downtown rink. It’s time to get that Christmas spirit on!”

“You’re serious.”

“Deadly.”

He let out a heavy sigh. “Give me a second.”

The sound Barry let out could only be considered a squeal. Len was barely able to hide his besotted grin at the sound. He may be making a mistake by spending the day with a man he was more than infatuated with, but it was just far too impossible to say no to those doe eyes. 

So he stored away his gun and slipped his parka over his shoulders. As soon as he was ready, he returned to Barry’s side and accepted the hot chocolate. Though he kept a skeptical look on his face. 

“So ice skating is your brilliant plan to make me like Christmas? Hate to break it to you, Scarlet, but I’ve been skating before.”

“Not like this you haven’t.” Barry’s grin could only be described as smug. “Trust me.”

He did. He trusted Barry way more than he probably should, so he nodded and let the younger man lead him away. It was a good choice, because Barry had been right. He had never been skating like this before.

The rink had been turned into a veritable winter wonderland. The sky windows were frosted, the corners decorated in sparkling Christmas trees. A huge North Pole had been set up on one end of the seats, a jolly Santa seated within. It smelled of pine and holly while Christmas music played cheerfully throughout the speakers. It was, admittedly, beautiful. 

Its beauty didn’t stop Len from being cynical though. “It looks like Christmas threw up in here.”

“Shush, you.” Barry grinned at him as he stood smoothly on his skates. “Let it sink in. Enjoy it.”

Len gave a huff and stood himself. “I’ll try.”

With that he sped off onto the ice, causing Barry to laugh and hurry after him. “You’re really good at this!”

“Have been skating for a long time, Barry.” he replied, turning lazily to face him. “Think you can keep up?”

He received a laugh and then Barry was skating past him, prompting an impromptu race around the rink. 

They spend much of the afternoon like that, playfully teasing one and other as they altered between lazily drifting on the ice and straight up competing. When they got hungry, Barry easily bought enough soft pretzels and cider for an army. After eating he had somehow even managed to convince Len to take a picture with the Santa. It wasn’t as horrendous as he had been expecting. 

“Did you have fun?” Barry asked as they left and Len gave an easy nod. 

“I’ve always loved skating. I don’t however, see how it’s supposed to make me like Christmas.”

Barry stopped walking towards his borrowed vehicle to level a serious look on Len. “Christmas isn’t all about trees and presents. It’s about the feelings it gives you. The way it makes you feel inside.”

He reached over and rested his palm over Len’s suddenly racing heart. “Christmas is finding joy in the ones you love. In doing things that build memories to last a lifetime. It’s seeing the light in darkness. 

“We both have dangerous lives, Len, but Christmas is days like today. Days where you just take time to bask in the happiness that the holiday brings. That’s what I wanted to give you. A memory, a day that will always bring you joy when you need it. A little bit of Christmas magic. Did it work?”

Len blinked away his stunned expression and lifted a hand to place over Barry’s. “You just wanted to give me a Christmas memory? Why?”

Barry blushed. “Well, uh, because I really like you, Len. A lot. I wanted to make the holiday maybe even just a little bit better for you.”

“You succeeded, Scarlet.” Len’s voice was almost a whisper as he assured the younger man before him. 

“I did?” the hope and awe in Barry’s eyes gave Len all the courage he needed. 

He nodded and lifted the hand not over Barry’s in order to let it hover over the speedster’s cheek. “You did, and unless I’m reading this wrong, I have the perfect thank you for it.”

Barry’s eyes grew wide, but he made no move to pull away. So Len closed the distance and pressed his lips against the speedster’s. 

It was a chaste kiss, gentle brush of lips. Despite that, it was the best first kiss Len had ever had. The caress was an enlightening, sparks flying, new beginning. One that left a dopey smile on each of their faces. 

“Thank you, Scarlet, for a wonderful Christmas memory.” he told him softly. 

“It won’t be our last, right?” Barry asked hopefully and Len shook his head instantly. 

“Now that I know you want this too, do you really think I’d let you go?”

Barry gave a small shrug but Len once again shook his head. “No way Barry. I plan on keeping you around for as long as I can.”

He beamed. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading again! I hop to hear from you! :)


	25. The Greatest Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gives Barry the most surprising, yet wonderful, Christmas gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! Hope you have had the best day possible, no matter if you celebrate or not. :) Here is the finalization of the main canon storyline following chapters 1,3,4,5,10,11,14,22 and 23. Enjoy!

A family Christmas morning was exactly like Len had thought it would be. Everything was warm, the air smelled like cinnamon, icing and eggnog. Lisa was nothing but smiles. Hell, he was almost nothing but smiles. 

The gift exchange was fun and full of laughter. All of the West family had loved what he and Barry had gotten for them, and were amused by the, very nice, watch he had given his speedster with a pointed look. He had been surprised by the touching gifts he had received from the family as well, Detective West included. 

Now though, after having eaten probably more cinnamon rolls than was healthy, Len was itching to pull Barry away in order to give him his real gift. He was so anxious in fact, that his fingers were twitching restlessly against his leg. 

Joe noticed not too long after his hand started the annoying movement and gave him a concerned look. “You okay there?”

Len frowned and nodded. “Yes, of course. I’m really grateful for this, all of this, but I need to drag Barry away. Just for a few minutes?”

Joe smiled and rested a hand on Len’s shoulder for a very brief moment and then called out Barry’s name. 

The speedster materialized in less than a second. “What’s up Joe?”

“Your boyfriend wants to monopolize your time for a moment.”

Barry beamed at him and held out a hand. “Where we going?”

“Just upstairs is good.”

With that destination in mind, the younger man pulled him up the stairs at a natural pace. He shut the door and gave Len a delighted grin. “You doing okay, Len?”

“I’m good, Scarlet. I just wanted to steal you for a moment.”

“You can steal me anytime.” Barry replied, stepping into his space and placing a kiss onto his lips. Len instantly kissed back, deepening the pressure enough that Barry’s arms tightened around him and he pressed his body to him from chest to knee. 

Len pulled back fully, taking a step away even. When Barry gave him a confused look, he returned it with a reassuring smile. “No matter how nice that is, there’s something else I want to give you.”

Barry lifted his wrist to show off the watch on his wrist. “Len, you already gave me this, as well as just being here! That in itself is so amazing, there’s nothing more I could want.”

“Well, I have something more.” He sat them on the bed and grabbed both of Barry’s hands. “Because you have given me the best gift ever.”

“Len, I just gave you a new jacket.”

“And it’s a lovely jacket, but I meant this.” he lifted one hand to encompass the whole room. “You opened your heart Barry, and you pulled me into the beauty of your family.”

“You are my family!”

Len grinned and moved his hand rest one finger against his lips. “Shh, just let me talk okay?”

Barry nodded and he continued. “You are the purest, most loving person I have ever known. You bring light to whoever you meet, and happiness follows you everywhere. I feel beyond lucky that you shower me with even a bit of it, let alone the amount that you do. 

“It took you seconds after finding out that I haven’t had a true Christmas to decide that I needed one. You’ve shown me every little thing that means Christmas and family to you. I have loved every single second of everything we’ve done. It opened my eyes even more to how truly amazing you are, and that I am so beyond grateful to have you. That I want to have that love every moment of every day, for the rest of my life.”

He stuck his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his speedster’s true present. A twined ring of rose and white gold that caught the light with a bright sparkle. Barry’s eyes instantly teared up as his mouth fell open. 

“Scarlet, you are more than just the hero of this city. You are  _ my _ hero. My light. The person who brings out the good in me. I love you more than anything and can’t imagine a day without you. Barry Allen, will you marry me?”

Barry let out a small gasp as he nodded enthusiastically. Len instantly slipped the ring on his left hand and less than a second later his arms were full of vibrating speedster. 

“I don’t even know what to say! I love it! I love you! So, so much, Len! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Len held him tightly, face buried into Barry’s neck. Since the moment he had decided he needed to marry his speedster, he had been terrified of this moment. For some reason, he had been worried that Barry would say no. He should have known better though. Barry loved him, almost as much as he did the younger man, especially if the persistent kisses he was now pressing into Len’s face were anything to go by. 

He pulled back to lift his hand and stare at the ring on his finger in awe. “Len, I was wrong before. This is the best gift you could have ever given me. I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” Len kissed his forehead and stared into his wet green eyes. “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For saying yes.”

Barry let out a little laugh and leaned up to kiss his lips gently. “Of course I said yes. There’s no way I would have said anything but. You’re the love of my life Len.”

Len smiled and twined his fingers with Barry’s, loving the feel of the ring against his skin. “Shall we go tell your family?”

“In a bit.” Barry laid his head onto Len’s chest. “I just want to bask in this moment for a while.”

Len nodded and happily held his fiancé, and damn Barry Allen was his  _ fiancé _ , to him. Barry had been right at the beginning of the month. This really was the greatest holiday season possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On huge, final, heartfelt thank you for reading! All of your comments and kudos are the best gifts! If there was any chapter you would like to see continued, or just anything at all really, don't hesitate to let me know. I would love to do so! You can also always message me on Tumblr, my username is the same as it is here. I hope you have a wonderful New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Would love to hear from you.


End file.
